


红茶与牛奶(上)

by huntbumblebee



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntbumblebee/pseuds/huntbumblebee
Summary: 《海王》电影导演温子仁与两位主演的rps，我有罪我检讨，但我想搞他





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发文章不太会用标签，如果有不对的地方请指出

说实话James很喜欢这条黑底红条的领带的。  
但是显然，它以后不会再出现在闪光灯面前了——有谁希望一条沾过唾液，泪水和精液的领带再被正常使用呢？  
即使这个夜晚刚刚开始，James也预料到了接下来的情况。  
一看就价格不菲的领带在黄种人瘦小的手腕上绕了好几圈，草草地绑了个结。Jason和Patrick可太熟悉这双手了，看似弱不禁风，却能执掌起颇为沉重的摄影机，拍出绚烂神鬼的画面。  
这也是他的魅力所在不是吗？  
上身的白衬衣并没有被完全褪去，只是扣子全被Jason粗暴地一扯掉了满地。  
两个高大的男人站在床边，颇为满意的欣赏眼前的风景——床上瘦小的男人身上只有一件破碎不堪的白衬衫，手腕上绑着黑色的领带，眼睛被Patrick特意带来的领带蒙住，只能僵硬着身体躺在床上。  
两个人贪婪地欣赏着眼前的美景，他们都知道，他的身体里蕴藏着磅礴的生命力，他的思维也许早已经飞到了宇宙的尽头。但他的肉体，依旧停留在这里，流连在他们身下。  
James值得被爱。  
他们不约而同地想。

 

James颇为无奈地躺在床上，嗫嚅了许久，终究没有说什么。  
也不知道该说什么吧，他现在倒是想笑两声。别人拍电影都是导演潜规则演员，大概只有自己是拍个电影还被演员潜规则了。  
以前只是Patcick一个人，现在竟然还加上了Jason。上帝啊，他真的不会死在床上吗？  
他突然想起小时候在家里爷爷古旧的藏书里翻到的句子：宁花下死，做鬼也风流。  
等等，这句话套到现在的状况好像有点不太对啊，一个导演的脑洞立刻发散开来，完全无视了目前的状况。

 

站在床边的两人自然不能容忍他明目张胆地走神的行为。

 

“不……等等……”James挣扎着试图阻止Jason的动作。  
“放松点导演大人，”Jason笑着拍了拍他的屁股，“你后面紧的我的手指都快塞不进去了。”  
“明明已经做了那么多次了，还是像第一次一样。”Patrick的手指捻着已经肿胀的乳尖，冰凉的温度激的James抖了抖。  
底下的洞口渐渐泛滥起湿意，粘腻而透明的液体从穴口顺着缝隙一点点流出来，随着手指的动作，堆出细碎的泡沫，抽插间带着点咕啾的声音。  
James被这个声音臊红了脸，即使以前和Patrick在床上滚了好多次，但人家完全是绅士作风，Jason就不一样了。他就像一阵飓风，每次都把他刮的心惊肉跳——破坏力还不小。

 

Jason的手指带着粗粗的茧子，每一次摩擦过甬道柔嫩的内壁都会激的James一哆嗦。里面又害怕似的紧了紧。Jason爱死了导演这种受惊的模样。他俯下身，伸出舌头，沿着James的脊背一路舔吻上去，留下一串蜿蜒的水迹和深浅不一的吻痕。粗糙的胡渣蹭的他痒痒的。

“James，你白天在现场指挥我，你有没有想到我心里想这么对你？”Jason凑在James耳边，喷着热气说。还没等他回答，便又伸进去一根手指，用力往里一顶，“哦，我们的大导演可能不知道，片场的每个人可都是这么想你的呢。”  
“……胡说！”James紧咬着牙关，不多做辩驳。  
“哈，那个片场管灯光的老杰克，你知道他曾经在你的窗户外面自渎过吗？还有那个道具组的助理，你知道他曾经去街上找了个也叫James的人过夜吗？”Jason故意说的很大声，“James，你就像一块奶油蛋糕，每个人都想啃上一口。”  
“但是很可惜，这块蛋糕我已经尝了很多次了。”Patrick看似冷静地抚摸着James摊在床上的细瘦的脚腕，“大家都以为你和表面一样光鲜亮丽，可我知道——哦现在Jason也知道了，你里面充满着欲望和贪婪，我一个人已经不够你吃了不是吗？要不要我把大家都叫过来？拿刀切开你这块蛋糕，发现里面都是浑浊的精液——”  
“别……别说了！”James羞红了脸，徒劳地挣扎着，试图驱逐露骨的话语。  
“你知道白天有多少人望着你的背影，脑补出种种淫荡下流的故事情节吗？”Patrick依旧冷静，他的手在James骨肉匀称的小腿上来回摩挲，“大家大概不知道，他们幻想的种种比不上你真正的万分之一——谁会想到，我们导演的身体里面塞着各种稀奇古怪的小玩具呢？我刚打开开关，你就不行了，之前是不是想着别人发现你的秘密自己玩过了？”  
“怎……怎么可能……白天拍摄……拍摄计划那么紧张……唔！”  
“嘘……别说话。”Patrick的指间抵住James的嘴唇，“你就像个塞壬，说出来的话诱惑了多少人？”

 

tbc


	2. 红茶与牛奶（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我有罪我忏悔，但我想搞他，一切ooc都是我的，希望如果真的被正主看到了……我大概可以收拾收拾跑路了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是不太会用ao3,标签和分节还在摸索

“嘘……别说话。”Patrick的指间抵住James的嘴唇，“你就像个塞壬，说出来的话诱惑了多少人？”

 

“这你可说错了，”Jason低下头咬了咬James通红的耳朵尖，“James不用说话就能诱惑所有人。”

James紧咬着牙不说话，他平时精明简练的逻辑在这两个人面前完全没有作用，不管说什么都被胡搅蛮缠一通，只好闭紧嘴巴，内心祈祷今晚不要被玩弄的太惨。

——他根本没想过认真的反抗，也许Patrick说的没错，他就是个放浪的，淫荡的，内里不堪入目的妖精。  
只属于Patrick和Jason的。  
——哦得了吧，Patrick心里可是清楚的很，James永远能诱惑到数不清的人爬上他的床，把他按在干干净净的床单上操的他屁股流水，让整个屋子都沾染上他特殊的味道，就像个海妖在标记领地。  
身后湿淋淋的穴口已经能塞下四根手指，Jason抽出粘连着水迹的手指，轻佻地吹了声口哨，“果然是个塞壬，里面水这么多。”  
说完随手撸了两下硬的发痛的阴茎，朝那个一开一合的洞口顶了进去。

“啊——”James还是没能顶住这一下冲撞，叫了出来。还是太痛了，James眼角溢出了几滴泪水，被领带绑住的手拼命地往前蹭，试图逃离身后的痛苦。  
Jason不给他逃离的机会，双手箍住他瘦弱的腰，一把拽回身下，大力冲撞起来。  
“easy,my dear,”Patrick捧住James的头，低下头温柔地吻去他眼角的泪水，轻声诱哄，“放松，吾爱，会很舒服的。”说罢，舌尖顺着眼角舔吻向下，咬住他的嘴唇吮吸。  
“唔……”James喉咙里溢出一声微弱的呻吟，专心致志地和Patrick吻在一起。  
Jason在身后，看着一切，有些嫉妒地使劲一顶，头部撞到了一块柔嫩的地方，甬道瞬间收紧，瑟缩着试图把入侵者挤出去。  
“哦James你真是个宝物……”他絮絮叨叨地伸出手，捞起James的腰，让他靠在自己怀里，掰开大腿，把一切冲着Patrick敞开——他甚至朝Patrick挑衅地抬了抬下巴。  
James有些慌了，他现在整个人缩在Jason的怀里，靠着那些硬邦邦的肌肉，以前Patrick可从来没用过这个姿势。  
“放松，塞壬。”Jason怀抱着他从床上站起来，在房间里慢悠悠地转圈，“你会很爽的，相信我。”  
他走到落地窗前，伸手拉开了窗帘。  
James一愣，然后疯狂挣扎起来，即使这是在高层，这也太超过了一点。  
“哦感觉怎么样？”Jason恶意地加快了速度，“你看那边的会议室还亮着灯，会不会有人看到你？还是那边……”他把快要滑下去的小导演往怀里捞了捞，“那边的单人间也亮着灯，你说他们会不会拉开窗帘，看到你之后跑过来要操你？他们会捏着你的乳头，喊你婊子，还会拍下你高潮的照片，提上裤子后可能会仁慈地给你两块钱。你说怎么样？要不要我叫他们一下？”  
“不……不要……”小导演已经哭的上气不接下气，“求你不要……”

“哦亲爱的，我怎么舍得呢？”Jason突然换了一副面孔，“你应该是我一个人的，谁也不许看，我应该把你绑在小黑屋里，什么也不穿，只能吃我的阴茎……也许你会给我生一个孩子，而我会和他抢夺你的奶水……”  
James哭得更大声了，他受不了这些在他耳边呢喃出的疯狂的话语，他仿佛已经看到了自己赤裸地蜷缩在地板上的悲惨景象。

Patrick和Jason爱死了他这一点，即使遍经世事沧桑起落，他还是像个孩子，把一切都当真，用含着水意的眼睛诚恳地注视着，乞求着，让人忍不住想把他玩坏。

Jason加快了抽插的速度，次次都顶在让人战栗的一点上，James的尖叫一声高过一声，他把绑住的手腕挡在眼睛前，徒劳地试图掩盖这一切。

一声低吼，微凉的液体喷溅在体内，James浑身颤抖，几乎要昏过去，他大口大口地喘着气，试图承受这些野蛮的入侵。


End file.
